Am-Henuset
Am-Henuset was was one of the Shan'iatu and one of the heads of the deceived Akhem-Urtu Guild. He is also referred to as the Musician and his domain were the arts of music (although not of song, which is the domain of a different Shan'iatu). Overview In ancient Irem, Am-Henuset was numbered among the most respected guild masters of the Akhem-Urtu. His original purpose was to create the instruments to utilize the words from the Nomenclature. He was regarded as the first among their numbers, for he was reported to have been the first to hear Azar's command, and the first one to utilize the Utterances. He was also the first one to doubt the Rite of Return, but was voted down by his rival, the Philosopher. While Am-Henuset, along with his two closest brethren, the Dancer and the Singer, still had doubts, he nonetheless joined the Rite. In modern times, his Temakh wears this suspicion as a badge of pride, given the results of the Betrayal. He focuses on the emotional, mystical and evocational, areas of dreams that are the source of his art. His ego, however, is a force to be reckoned with, resulting in a usual condescending way of addressing other creatures, while sometimes tempered with fatherly affection for those who share interest in his art. Cults The cults of Am-Henuset focus on his art, inspiring and cultivating musicians. Modern developments, like the Internet, have greatly aided their course. The simplest cults of the Wave generate online and media followings, using the divine realm of inspired sound to stir the Judges’ mortal charges to action. More advanced (often older) cults develop elaborate community programs to stir up sound, to better feed their master’s hunger. Like other Deceived cults, their methodology is only important internally; at the end of the day, their purpose is to exalt the Wave and deceive the Judges’ get. Although they are rare, even among an already rare species, a few of the Dream-Eater’s cults have been around for a very long time, and take on an exceedingly primitive aspect, as they exalt the original source of the Master’s divine bau and work to suit the primordial aims of Fate. Art The Musicians' purview is, unsurprisingly, music. Most of his Mummies prefer to use live-acts to appease their Temakhs, since in this age, music is nearly omnipresent in the web, easy to be accessed and even more easier to steal, and some people feel that they’re more or less entitled to the music others create. The Dream-Eater hungers for Inspirations, seba of sudden and intense products of artistic abiogenesis, generating spontaneously in a living mind. These can be tunes, but are not limited to it, of importance is the essential spark of delivery that makes a thing where there was none. His mummies harvest from musicians as well as audiences, stealing the inspiration from the song forever. While rhythm, lyrics and sound remain, they remain stale and will never connect to someone, being doomed to never become popular or someone's favourites. Mandate The Musician demands the following of his adherents: "Cultivate mortal reverence for the immortal Wave". If the Mummy presents music to the living, or finds and claims seba, he can regain his pool of Ren. Most Deceived do this by playing themselves, but others fulfill this Mandate by taking people to concerts and others by teaching how to play instruments to willing persons. Through putting people into a position where inspiration strikes them, without putting any ideas forth himself, one point in any Pillar is restored. Burden Servants of the First Wave are the most sensitive of mummies to matters spiritual and ephemeral. Their Temakh is more pronounced in their essences, urging them submit to its sound and thus proving to be an obstacle in reclaiming Memory. A Deceived possessed by Am-Henuset can only raise his Memory rating by offering the appropriate Sebayt experiences (7 Sebayt for Memory 7 and so on). Expression Those Deceived that serve the Dream-Eater can utilize The Music of the Spheres to ensorcerell their targets. If the Mummy in question shares a virtue or vice with the target, he can evoke any emotional response he desires in it, as long as he makes meaningful sounds. If the Mummy shares both virtue and vice with the target, a connection directly to the Temakh is established through the sacrifice of a Willpower point by the Deceived, which can be used by the Deceived to draw on his target's willpower for as long as the connection stands. References * ,p 45-47 Category:Mummy: The Curse character Category:Mummy: The Curse glossary